


Moving Furniture [Podfic]

by originblue



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, aziraphale gets a clue, obligatory post-canon fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originblue/pseuds/originblue
Summary: It was strange, Aziraphale’s bookshop had not burned down - though that was not what was strange, given all that had happened in the past week his bookshop miraculously un-incinerating itself barely even registered. No, what was strange, was that Aziraphale’s bookshop was still standing and yet somehow he found himself staying at Crowley’s place anyway.





	Moving Furniture [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moving Furniture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272712) by [LittleLynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn). 



> Podfic of the fanfiction by LittleLynn
> 
> Apologies for my odd voice!

[Listen or download at Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/samantha-williams-690821387/moving-furniture/s-f4tSo)

[Or Dropbox :)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/glxbc9wslk4o9ix/Moving%20Furniture%20pod2.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! If anyone wants a different file format etc, just send me a message.


End file.
